


Kill Joy

by kuro49



Series: Imagine Your OTP [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, this is honestly just an excuse to write about ugly Christmas sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of holiday spirit, Christmas sweaters and the best time of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Joy

**Author's Note:**

> [Imagine your OTP on Christmas as they exchange gifts, snuggle, and wear ugly sweaters. ](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/33230986565/imagine-your-otp-on-christmas-as-they-exchange)

 Peter is not fashion conscious by far, Neal knows this like he knows his Matisse from his Raphael. But even ill-fitted suits and sweaty Bureau issued t-shirts are better to what Peter has just pulled out from the back of his closet.

“Don’t say a word.”

“But—”

“No. El’s mom made this one,” Peter pulls out another, “and this one,” and then another, “and this one too.”

“You know, I’m sure Moz won’t mind me around.”

If Peter doesn’t have the years and years of first hand experiences of Christmas with El’s parents, Peter would laugh because that is real fear in Neal’s eyes when he sees the patchwork of Santa hats on one.

“I’m sure that you won’t be getting out of this one either, Neal.”

“But are you sur—”

“Unconventional or not, El wants them to know.”

“…But do we have to do it in these?”

Neal picks up a scratchy hand knitted sweater with reindeers prancing across the shoulders and then down along the arms, holding it up at Peter like it physically hurts him. (It probably does.)

“As the gentleman in this, I’ll let you choose first.” He pulls open a bottom drawer for Satchmo’s before quirking his head back to offer. “But just so you know, the reindeer is the least itchy around the neck.”

“Oh. _Joy_.”

XXX Kuro


End file.
